Falling From Grace
by AnimeGirl2007
Summary: This story follows the lives of two twin Angels, as one of them risies, ond one of them falls from grace. There will be Yaoi, incest, noncon, swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As if I could come up with something as awesome as Angel Sanctuary. But I am very good at using the characters for my sick twisted amusement.

Warning: If you know anything about this series, nothing in this story should shock you. There will be incest, Yaoi, rape, and a bunch of other such pleasant things.

A/N: This is my first AS story, and my first story back after a long hiatis. I started it before I left, and figured it would be a good place to start as a re-entry into the world of . It is going to be an three arch story. So this is just the first part. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: Pain

A chill was in the air as a young boy walked down the street. He had vibrant red hair, and looked to be about thirteen, but in all actuality he was really onehundred and fifty. He was the young angel who went by the name of Michael.

To any observer, he didn't seem like anyone special. But then again it's hard to seem important or special when you're always overshadowed by somebody else's greatness.

No matter what he did, the young boy just couldn't step out of his brothers shadow. How could he? There was no way to compete with perfection, and that's exactly what his brother was. Perfect. Born four minutes sooner, he was tall and had devilishly striking looks. From the moment he was born, he was favored while his little brother was all but forgotten.

Kicking a stone, Michael pulled his school bag closer to himself. Something didn't seem right as he headed home from school. Everything was still, silent. The young red-head walked past a seemingly empty alley, before being grabbed and slammed into a brick wall.

He winced in pain before opening his eyes, which he didn't remember closing, and looking directly at his attacker. To say that he was shocked at who it was, would have been the understatement of the millennium. Seeing his brothers black eyes staring back at him, he shivered with fear.

Michael knew very well that Lucifel believed him to be worthless and beneath him, but unlike the rest of his family, he at least treated him like he didn't feel that way. "Hello little brother." he purred in his ear.

"W-what do you want." Michael hated how he stuttered. It was a problem he had ever since he was little, another one of his imperfections, and it always seemed worse when his brother around.

"Nothing." the older twin said, giving a suspicious smile. "I just saw you walking home from school, and I figured I'd walk the rest of the way with you. That way I can make sure the bullies don't bother you."

"N-no thank you. I c-can manage just f-fine on my own." The little red-head pulled away from his older brother, and tried to walk past him, only to be slammed back into the wall.

Lucifel was getting irritated. "I said I was going to walk with you, like it or not." It was than that he saw the trembles that racked his little brothers' body. "Aw. I didn't scare you, Mika-chan. Did I?"

"Don't call me that!" Michael, surprised at his lack of stutter, was nowhere near as surprised as his dark haired brother. He had never stood up to him like that, and both boys were shocked. But one was more angry than surprised.

The older of the two growled. "You don't seem to mind when Raphael-_sempai _calls you that. If I didn't know any better, I would say you enjoyed it." When he saw his little brother look away, the older boy let a sneer form on his face.

"So that's it is it? You like Raphael. The great virtues himself." Grabbing Michael's chin in a vice like grip, he forced him to look in his eyes. "But tell me. What would someone as powerful as him want with a pathetic little runt like you?"

"S-stop it." Tears started to form in the young boys' eyes, as every word felt like a knife through his heart. "Let m-me go."

Michael was granted his wish, when his brother threw him to the ground. But his freedom was short lived, because just moments later, his brother pounced on him, wrapping both hands around his neck.

The young red-head was struggling against the grip, scratching and clawing at his brother's hands. He felt his brother move one hand away from his neck, as he grabbed his wrist and slammed it to the ground. Hard.

"Who could ever love somebody like you, but me?" Lucifel moved his hand away from his little brothers delicate neck, to pin his other hand down. He watched as the younger boy struggled against him. And to be perfectly honest, seeing his little brother wiggle around underneath him like that, was one hell of a turn on.

Leaning forward, he placed a soft short kiss on the smaller boys lips. He pulled away as fear and confusion passed through his brothers eyes. But what he saw, wasn't either of these emotions. It was rejection. And that pissed him off.

The black haired boy leaned forward again, but this time the kiss was nothing like before. This time, it was a rough passionless kiss meant to punish Michael for rejecting him. He soon forced his way into his brothers mouth.

He could already taste blood, which no doubt came from the red-heads soft lips which had probably split open by now. But the taste didn't defer him from his actions. In fact it was like an aphrodisiac, and only made him want the smaller boy more.

He pulled back, and ran his thumb over his little brothers bleeding lip. He did this before taking the appendage and running his tongue over it, cleaning all the blood that he collected off. "You taste good, little brother. So sweet and innocent." This time though, it was his tongue that he used to collect more of his twins blood.

"S-stop. Please j-just stop." Michael cried as his brother was once again trying to gain access to his mouth. He turned his head away, unknowingly giving the older boy an opening. He yelped in pain as the dark haired man sank his teeth into his neck.

Lucifel moved both of the red-heads wrist to one hand, allowing him free use of the other one. "Stop fucking struggling." he hissed in the other boys ear, as he ran his hand down his torso. He started unbuttoning the younger boys black school shorts, but stopped when he heard a muttered plea.

"Please." was the soft cry Michael gave that caught his brothers attention. He released his grip on the thin wrist he was holding, and Michael knew this would be his only chance to get away. There was no way he could overpower his brother, but if he caught him off guard, he stood a good chance of escape.

Lucifel stared at the tears that were falling from his little brothers eyes. He was so transfixed by them, because he himself has never cried. Crying showed weakness. And his brothers tiny body just screamed of weakness. All other movement stopped as he starred intently at his brothers face as he ran a thumb through the tears.

His eyes locked with his brothers when he heard him mumbling something. "I love you. Please don't do this. Please." His little brother loved him? He had always assumed that the younger boy hated him.

This was his chance, while Lucifel was shocked, Michael pushed him away and got up. But he wasn't quick enough. As he started to run, his brother caught him by the hair, and slammed his back against the wall. "You lying little whore."

The older boy forced Michael's shorts down, before moving to unbutton his own. He had wanted to do this for a really long time, and was really going to enjoy it. He had enough of his brother always taunting him, walking around in just his pajama pants. The way his shirt would rise up and show his smooth stomach when he would reach for a cereal bowl. It was all just to tease him, and he had enough.

He ripped open the grey button up shirt his brother was wearing, and ran his hands over the soft skin of his torso, and up to his chest, barely even noticing his brother hitting and pushing against his chest.

This just wasn't going to work. Roughly grabbing his brother by the shoulders, Lucifel forced him to the ground, where he straddled his waist, but this didn't stop the struggling. Taking off the smaller boys red tie, he wrapped it around his wrist, effectively immobilizing his hands. But not his feet. As he tried to slip between the younger boys legs, a booted foot collided with his ribs.

"Son of a bitch." Lucifel yelled, as Michael tried to scoot away from him. "Oh no you don't." he said as he pulled his brother towards him, dragging his back along the asphalt, causing him to cry out in pain. He then pulled back his arm, and swung his fist at the smaller boy, hitting him in the ribs, and effectively knocking the wind out of him.

"You should have just went along with it, and not fought back." He flipped his brother over and pressed his face against the ally floor, causing rocks and little pieces of broken glass to dig into the side of his face.

Even with all of his struggling, the little redhead didn't stand a chance. Within moments his older brother had them both undressed, and was holding Michael against himself.

Gently tucking a stray lock of hair behind the smaller boys ear, he whispered to him. "If you had loved me, like I love you, this never would have happened." And with one swift motion, he completely forced himself into the innocent little angel.

A loud scream ripped from the redheads throat, as he felt his innocence being torn away from him. His brother didn't give him any time to adjust to the intrusion, before he started thrusting in and out.

When he felt a particularly painful thrust, he threw his head back, and just barely missed hitting his brother in the face. The only thing he received for this, however, was to heave his head painfully forced back down to the ground. By this point, he was fairly certin that his face was being torn open.

It was then that he noticed, sometime during the last ten or fifteen minutes of torture, his hands had come untied. He wasn't even aware that it had happened, and he still didn't even fully comprehend the fact that his hands were free. He really wasn't aware of much, as he straddled the line between conciseness and sleep.

Suddenly there was a burning sensation, and he realized that his brother had found release in his body. And that was the last thing he knew, before he was surrounded by a peaceful darkness.

A/N: I hope you liked this. And in case you were wondering, I am purpsly spelling it Lucifel. I'm doing this because, it was believed only angels could could have their names end with 'el'. And this will be shown later in the story. Probably during the second arc.


	2. Waking Up In Hell

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Mature content. If you are too young to read this you have been forwarned and I am in no way responsable for the curruption of your mind if you decide to continue on with the story. Thank and have a nice day.

A/N:

Chapter 2: 

Michael wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but when he woke up, it was still light out, and he realized he didn't have any idea where he was. It was so bright, and it hurt to open his left eye.

It was then that he remembered what had happened. He had hoped so much that it had all just been a dream, and that his brother hadn't really done all those horrible things to him. But it wasn't and he had. The one person who he had trusted to protect him had been the one to betray and hurt him the most.

Bracing himself against the bright light, he managed to get his right eye open. He had already known that he was nolonger in that ally. The ally had been so dark. Now, he was surronded by light and the sounds of children laughing.

Looking arround, he notted that he was laying on a park bench. But how had he gotten there? Had his brother left him there? He wasn't sure. Yet with all the that he didn't know, there was one thing he was sure of. He needed help. Yet the only place he could go, was home.

Praying that his brother wouldn't be there, he decided he had no choice in the matter. With a great deal of pain he sat up, and even managed to get to his feet. Though this park was only a block away from his house, he knew it would be the longest block of his life.

His mother was the first person he incountered when he arrived. He was barely through the door when she ran over to see what had happened to him.

"Oh hunny, did the bullies at school attack you. You really shoud stand up for yourself. You know, be more like your brother." She more likely then not would have continued on with her praises of Lucifel, if it hadn't been for the fact that her youngest son was starting to shy away from her.

Lightly taking his chin in her hand, she made him look her in the eyes. "Michael, what happened."

He averted his gaze from hers. He knew she cared about him. But he also knew that she didn't really want to hear what he was about to say. "It was Lucifel." he mummbled out. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She had a look of confusion. It was then that the preverbial damn broke and all his feelings came out.

"He... In the ally. I begged him. I j-just kept asking him to s-stop. But.. He wouldn't. He just..." but the young red-head never even got to finnish what he was trying to tell his mother. He was cut off by her hand roughly slapping him across the face.

"How _dare _you?" He knew she was angry. "How dare you tell lies about your brother like that? After all he's done for you." She stepped closer to the small boy. "Take it back. I said take it back." And with each step she took towards her youngest child, he felt a hard slap on his head and face.

"But he did. I-I'm not lieing." Now, thinking in rhetrospect, he realised just how bad of an idea it was to tell his mother the truth. Like anybody would believe that the perfect Lucifel would ever do anything wrong.

"And why would your own brother beat you up? Huh? Answer that for me then."

He knew, she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say at this point. So he just did the only thing he could do. He gave up. "I'm sorry." he said in an almost whisper.

"Just go to your room." It was the last thing his mother said, before turning and leaving the room.

As he walked up the stairs to his room, he let his head drop. His mother knew that he was acussing Lucifel of more then just beating him up. Of that much he was sure. But why wouldn't she listen to him, or at least take him to the hospital to make sure he was ok? He wasn't sure, but at this moment all he could manage to do was make it to his bed, brfore dropping on to his bed and falling asleep.

The sound of a soft click, was the sound that woke Michael up just over two hours after he had fallen asleep. The lack of light from the setting sun made it hard for the young boy to identify the figure that stood in his doorway.

He forced himself to sit up, as he watch the person close the door. As the figure turned and made its way toward him, the red-head was better able to make out who it was. His older brother came to sit on the bed beside his little brother, and reached out to run his hand through the vibrant red hair.

His soft features hardened as Michael pulled away from him. "You look like shit." There was no sympathy as he said this.

Michael was able to drag his body to the other side of the bed, and pressed his back against the wall. "What did you expect?" the young boy sounded so bitter as he said this. "A-after w-what you d-did, I'm surp-prised I'm still alive."

Lucifel crawled across the bed and took his little brothers face in his hand. "I'm sorry." he said with a sincer tone in his voice, as he softly pressed his lips to the red-heads temple. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Michael glared at his older brother. "Well you did."

The dark haired twin gave a soft smile. "Mother told me what you told her." He softly pushed his brother back onto the bed, and gently pinned him in place. "You shouldn't have done that. You didn't honestly think she would believe you. Did you?"

The young boy looked away from the elder, and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He felt his brothers hand against his cheek, making him turn to look him straight in the eye.

Lucifel ran his hand down his brothers neck, and over his chest. "Nobody will believe you." He kissed the red-head, and softly masaged the others lips with his own. He was off of his brothers bed, and on the other side of the room before the other even had time to redgester what he had done. "So don't even bother telling anybody."

A/N: Good? Bad?


End file.
